


The concert

by Ciajka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic between teen-John and teen-Sherlock. Obviously AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The concert

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad English, but I’m Italian. This is my first fic in English.   
> Hope you like it!

I remember it very well. It was the year-end school concert.

The school had organized it and an entire theater was booked just for us.

Well, “us” is a big word.

I don’t play any musical instrument, I’m very bad at sing, let alone dance. (Well, truth be told, I started a few years ago to playing the clarinet, but I didn’t have intention to be mocked by the whole school ..)

So I was just part of the public.

I was not very safe to go there, the bands probably were composed entirely of excited students, students that understand the music even less of me.

But in the end I was there. 

The first two groups were exactly what I expected, they made no music, just noise. I was really tempted to go home .. 

I got up, with the assumption to exit from the theater. But I stopped immediately, seeing that the group of metalheads had ceded the stage to a boy, accompanied only by his electric guitar.

The boy began to play well.

I did not realize that in the meantime three other boys had reached the stage, completing the quartet.

I didn’t pay attenction to all the words of the singer, or to the rhythm of the drums or the melody of the song. I only looked at him. He and his guitar. They looked like a single entity.

The group often gave him the solos that made my skin shiver.

For the first time I wished that the year-end concert would never end. 

 

At the end of their repertoire I’ve hear his name: Sherlock.

I would not have forgotten it so quickly.

 

 

“Soon we must go, John! Hurry up! ” my mother ordered, wearing the beautiful coat.

We were going to a concert of classical music. I didn’t want to go, but my mother didn’t want to listen any reason.

“Yeah …I‘m coming..”

 

 

The concert was held in a villa. It was rather small, the musicians had a very small space available for their performance. A little I felt sorry for them.

But not so much.

“I could be home now.” I thought, “At this moment I would be in my room with my computer ..”

And in that moment he entered. The school-concert boy. Sherlock.

But this time he wasn’t holding a guitar, but a violin.

I jumped from the chair.

I noticed that his eyes were a light blue so magnetic that you could easily lose.

When he started playing, pressing the fiddlestick gently on the strings, a sweet melody began to resonate in the air.

“You’re eating him with your eyes.”my sister whispered to my ear. 

“Are you crazy?” I replied.

“After the concert you should go to speak to him.” she said, making me a wink.

“No way!”

A chorus of “SSSSSH” silenced us. 

I was rendered speechless, but I though that I’ll strangle my sister, one day.

 

 

When the concert ended my parents started to talk with some acquaintances, with the intention to not move themselves for the next half hour.

My sister showed me something outside of the villa: “Look, if you don’t hurry, he will go.”

She was pointing “him“.

“You are heartbreaking! Again with this story! “I rebuked.

But she went away to somewhere, chuckling. 

I looked at him. He was motionless, his back leaning against a hall. He was writing something on a cell phone.

“Well, why stay indoors here?” I thought “… I could go out and enjoy the… landscape.” 

And so I went out. 

I didn’t approached him, I’ ve not even tried to watch him, for fear that he could discovered me. 

I began to watch the flowers, feigning a big attention. 

At one point I felt someone beat me a pat on the shoulder. I turned and found “he” in front of me. 

“You’ve dropped the phone.” He said. 

“Oh.” I could not find anything appropriate to say. “Uh .. Thank you. “ 

I quickly slipped it into my pocket.

“So your phone is broken and you have borrowed the old one from your sister.” He said, sounding bored. 

“Wha-Yes, it is true, but how do..?” I started to ask in amazement. 

“It’s not much.” He said, “The model is quite old, very feminine purple color. So it’s  your sister’s former phone. And it’s bigger than your phone, so it slipped out of your pocket. “ 

“Wow! I’m impressed! “ 

“You attend my same school, the soil present between the strings of your shoes is from our courtyard.” 

He was right. This morning I crashed in the yard and my shoes are invariably contaminated. And before I left so quickly that I did not think to clean them. 

“Amazing!”

“Are you serious?” 

“Really!” 

“Usually no one says so ..” 

“And what do they say?” 

“Go to hell.” 

Simultaneously we started to laugh very hard. 

“I’m John Watson.” I said, when I just caught my breath. 

“And I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

 


End file.
